The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Display technologies keep evolving in multiple directions. Video resolution has increased to as high as 8K (8192×4096) and beyond. This means the viewers will have the opportunity to see more detail. Additionally, images/video can provide more vivid colors based on a wide color gamut (e.g., Recommendation ITU-R BT. 2020). Further to improving color quality, the brightness and dynamic range of each pixel is also increasing. As a result, presenting the image/video viewing experience to viewers is becoming more challenging.